battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Boba Fett
|abilities = * **Wrist Rocket **Flame Thrower **Thruster Pack * **Concussion Rocket **For the Hunt **Rocket Barrage |weapon = EE-3 Blaster Rifle }} Boba Fett is a playable Imperial and Dark Side Villain character in Star Wars Battlefront and Star Wars Battlefront II. He is voiced by Temuera Morrison, who also portrayed Boba's father, Jango Fett, in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, as well as the clones in the prequel series. Star Wars Battlefront Overview Boba Fett is a highly versatile Hero character equipped with a variety of powerful weapons. The use of his Thruster Pack gives him an element of verticality that can be difficult to track. His primary weapon is the EE-3 Blaster Rifle. He is one of the four playable bounty hunters in the game, the others being Greedo, Dengar and Bossk. Weapons & Abilities Boba Fett is equipped with the following abilities: *'Trait':Passive scan distance and Jetpack recharge every 3rd second. **Level 0: Scan 5m, Jetpack 0% **Level 1: Scan 10m, Jetpack 6% **Level 2: Scan 15m, Jetpack 12% **Level 3: Scan 30m, Jetpack 18% *'Wrist Rocket': This long ranged ability allows Boba Fett to fire a powerful rocket from his wrist. This originally locked onto an enemy at any distance, but an update changed it to only lock on within 25 in-game meters of the target. The lock on ability was also temporarily taken away to not lock on until the former update allowed it again. *'Flame Thrower': This short ranged ability allows Boba Fett to disintegrate rebels with fire. *'Thruster Pack': Boba Fett's version of the thruster pack has its own way of functioning. Rather than boosting him a certain distance as the regular one would, it allows him to hover above ground. It can only be used for a certain amount of time before it needs to recharge. Trait Boba Fett was given a hero trait, along with the other vanilla heroes in Battlefront, as a part of the Scarif DLC patch. Boba Fett's trait gives him an increased amount of jetpack sustainability with each kill or damage dealt to opposing heroes. This means that as Boba Fett increase his trait level, he will be able to use his jetpack for a greater period of time. This will enable Boba Fett to be a primary threat in the air, where he is most effective, rather than on the ground of the Battlefront. In addition to his main trait, Boba Fett was also given a passive trait of a scan pulse. Since Boba Fett is a Bounty Hunter, he was given a scan pulse in order to enable him to find and hunt down his enemies, only adding to his capabilities on the Battlefront. In a similar manner to his main Hero trait, Boba Fett's passive trait will increase in level as he kills enemies or deals damage to opposing Heroes. This passive trait will increase at the same rate as Boba Fett's main trait. As Boba Fett increases his trait level, the scan pulse will span across a greater distance of the playing field, increasing the size and range of Boba Fett's scan pulse. This trait will allow Boba Fett to spot an increasing number of enemies across a greater distance, increasing his effectiveness as a hero and his ability to find and kill his enemies on the Battlefront. Star Wars Battlefront II Weapons & Abilities Boba Fett is equipped with the following abilities: * Concussion Rocket: Boba Fett fires a single concussion shot, dazing enemies caught in the blast. * For the Hunt: Enemies around Boba Fett are revealed for a short period of time during which Boba Fett disappears from enemy radars and can utilize unlimited Jetpack fuel. * Rocket Barrage: A hail of small rockets is launched from Boba Fett's gauntlet. Quotes " Draw their fire off me! " — upon taking damage or low health "No disintegrations" — upon using the Flamethrower Gallery Boba Fett.jpg|Promotional image of Boba Fett. (Battlefront 2015) Boba Fett -2.jpg|Promotional image of Boba Fett. (Battlefront 2015) Boba Fett -3.jpg|Promotional image of Boba Fett. (Battlefront 2015) Boba Fett -4.jpg|Boba Fett using his flamethrower on Hoth. (Battlefront 2015) battlefront-boba-fett-greedo-2-hires.jpg|Boba Fett with Greedo. (Battlefront 2015) Star-Wars-Battlefront-05.jpg|Boba Fett firing his EE-3 on Dune Sea Exchange on Tatooine. (Battlefront 2015) Cinematic-captures-sarlacc.jpg|Boba Fett flying above a sarlacc pit. (Battlefront 2015) battlefront-bobafett-stand.jpg|Boba Fett on Tatooine. (Battlefront 2015) battlefront-leia-vs-fett.jpg|Boba Fett confronting Princess Leia on Dune Sea Exchange on Tatooine. (Battlefront 2015) Screen-Shot-2015-10-27-at-11.05.49-AM-1024x576.png|Boba Fett on Tatooine. (Battlefront 2015) Boba Fett Battlefront Dice.jpg|Boba Fett on Endor. (Battlefront 2015) Boba_Fett_Battlefront.jpg|Promotional image of Boba Fett. (Battlefront 2015) BobaFettMosEisley.jpg|Boba Fett at Mos Eisley in Star Wars Battlefront II. Boba Fett Render.jpg|Promotional image of Boba Fett (Battlefront 2) Trivia *Both Boba Fett and Han Solo's theme come from the same song known as Carbon Freeze/Darth Vader's Trap/Departure of Boba Fett Medley in the Empire Strikes Back OST. *Boba and Jango Fett share the same actor because the former is actually the clone of the latter, although Boba was designed to age like a normal human instead of having an accelerated growth period like the rest of Jango's clones so that Jango would have a sense of fatherhood with Boba. *Boba's control scheme can alter the player's control scheme if they press R3 on the controllers. *He is voiced by Temuera Morrison in Star Wars: Battlefront (2015) and Star Wars: Battlefront II (2017). de:Boba Fett Category:Galactic Empire Heroes Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)